Forevermore
by LetMeWalkTheEarthWithYou
Summary: A Jane & Lisbon Story Collection / Small snippets from their lifes/ All kind of Ratings/ All kind of Genres/ NEW "Merry Christmas, Teresa." - Christmas Fluff / -NEW "Come on, Lisbon, I can't watch this any longer. Let me warm you up. Like you said the whole thing is my fault anyway." Fluff / Jane
1. Obsession

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Warning: SMUT.**

* * *

**Forevermore**

**.**

**.**

Sometimes when he's hiding in the dark, he's thinking about a place far away.

A place where his dreams aren't crimson, a place where they're painted emerald green. _(And she's his obsession)._

He remembers that day he thought about touching her for the very first time. _(Touching her in all those places he's not even allowed to think about)._

He'd been dancing with her, her perfect body far too close against his own. Her flawless skin just waiting for his touch, her soft lips begging for a kiss._ (And her body the sweetest temptation on earth)._

(Smelling like vanilla ice cream and sunshine).

One day when the shadows would disappear over the horizon, he would take her pushed up against the door of her office. (And_ fuck _her for all the world to see).

_(His to take and his to keep)._

(Forevermore).

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! Thank you! And a big thank you goes to my beta reader guineapiggie!**


	2. Dreams

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Warning: ANGST.**

* * *

**I Wish I Could Dream Again**

**.**

**.**

When she was little, she used to dream about being a princess, about riding unicorns and sliding down rainbows. _(All of her dreams colored in a powerful pink)._

When she was twelve, her mother died and she was left alone with her father and three little brothers. _(Her world turning dark)._ And she kept dreaming about leaving, until she could finally pack up her things and move out.

When she got older she started to dream about having a normal life. About having a family and a place to come home to._ (She even dreamed about a white picket fence around that beautiful home she was thinking of)._

When he came into her life, all of her dreams turned crimson. _(A blonde little girl constantly screaming for help)._

He's gone now. _(The blonde little girl peacefully sleeping between her loving parents)._

And Teresa Lisbon isn't dreaming anymore.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! Thank you! And a big thank you goes to my beta reader guineapiggie!**


	3. Thinking

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Warning: ANGST.**

* * *

**This Isn't About Her**

**.**

**.**

Sometimes when she's lying in her bed at night she thinks about him.

.

Sometimes it's a bloody red mess - _(darkness trying to take her down with him)_ - and it's really hard not to give in.

But even when she would take his hand - _(even when she would follow him into the dark)_ - he wouldn't be thinking about her.

(Not even for a second). _(She knows)._

.

Sometimes it's all sunlight and ice cream _- (and the two of them sitting at the beach) -_ laughing.

But even when the sun would shine again - _(and they would be watching the waves together) _- he wouldn't be thinking about her.

(Not even for a second)._ (She knows that, too)._

.

Sometimes it's pure temptation - _(his hands pushing her up against the wall of her office)_- his lips brushing over her sensitive skin.

But even when he would grab her - (and_ he would finally kiss her) -_ he wouldn't be thinking about her.

(Not even for a second). _(She knows that for sure)._

_._

Sometimes when she's lying in her bed at night she thinks about him. (Knowing she shouldn't). _(Not even for a second)._

**.**

**.**

* * *

******Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**  


******AN: Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! Thank you! And a big thank you goes to my beta reader guineapiggie!**


	4. Princess

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**Warning: Probably a little angsty I guess.**

* * *

**Angry Little Princess**

**.**

**.**

He only agrees to escort her to that CBI event she's supposed to go to because he's made a big mess at that crime scene this morning and he really needs to make it up to her now. _(He really hates it when she's angry with him)._

She looks beautiful in that black dress she's wearing, her dark curly hair falling down her back and he can't stop thinking that she's looking like a princess.(It's what Charlotte thinks, too). _(She tells him standing next to him)._ And of course she's right.

He keeps watching her from afar, sitting side by side with his daughter. (Watching her waving her champagne glass and talking to people with a smile on her face.) _(And he wishes he could make her smile, too)._

It's Charlotte who tells him to go and ask her for a dance later that night. _(And he does)_. (He's always been unable to deny his daughters requests).

He keeps swaying her over the dancefloor for the rest of the night, his arm around her small waist and her hand soft into his own. He holds her gently, her body pressed against his. _(Fitting into his embrace almost perfectly)._

His daughter keeps watching them from the other side of the room with a happy smile on her angelic face. _(Wishing her father would be brave enough for another angry little princess in his life)._

**.**

**.**

* * *

******Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**  


**AN: Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! Thank you! And a big thank you goes to my beta reader guineapiggie!**


	5. Hope

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: takes place when Ben was still a little baby**

* * *

**With Eyes As Blue As The Ocean**

**.**

**.**

He's standing in front of her office, watching her through the open blinds, spellbound by the heartwarming scene playing out in front of him.

She's sitting on the floor, holding Ben softly in her arms. The little baby boy smiling and brabbling, touching her face with his tiny little fingers everytime she lifts him up into the air. And she's beaming, giggling happily. _(Yes, Teresa Lisbon giggling, can you imagine?)_ The little boy still trying to get a strand of her curly hair into his tiny fists. (And it's the most beautiful thing he's seen in a very long time).

He knows he shouldn't stand there, staring at her like this, but it's like he just forgot how to walk. (He's not even sure why he came down here in the first place).

Sometime later, Grace comes to a sudden halt beside him, following his glance. (Smiling). "It's nice to see her happy, isn't it?" she says softly and all he can muster is a simple nod. Unable to stop his mind from forming the image of a little boy with dark curly hair and eyes as blue as the ocean. _(Smiling up at him)._

He turns around almost instantly, mumbling something incoherent to Grace before fleeing the office hallway.

He stays in his attic for the rest of the day. (The image of that little boy staying with him). And he can't stop thinking that maybe _-(one day)-_ he would get the chance to make him _theirs._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! Thank you! And a big thank you goes to my beta reader guineapiggie!**


	6. Not Alone

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Not So Alone After All**

**.**

**.**

Teresa Lisbon hates getting sick with a burning pasion. _(And not just for all those obvious reasons every sane person does)._

She hates being weak, hates to admit that she needs help. _(Hates the fact that there isn't anyone she could ask for help anyway). _And she hates missing work. Hates being alone in her apartment with all those gruesome thoughts in her head.

Maybe that's the reason she's going straight to work one morning, even when she knows she's having a fever and she's going to regret it sooner or later. _(And she does a lot sooner than she thought she would)._

Of course Jane only needs a side glance to know she's sick and makes her drink a tea instead of coffee, ignoring her protest almost entirely by taking that coffee mug away from her. _(And she just wants to shoot him right then and there in front of her desk)._

They get called to a crime scene around ten and before she knows what's going on, Jane has already snatched the car keys away from her. But of course he's driving too fast and it doesn't take long before she's almost yelling at him to pull over._ (She ends up vomiting on the side of the road). _(Jane holding back her hair awkwardly).

The crime scene is a mess and that damn cop from SAC PD makes her wanna scream in frustration. Jane isn't helping either when he starts a fight between the neigbours gathering around.

She tries to settle the differences the best she can, but her head hurts so damn much and she's barely able to listen to a word they're saying._ (And just gives up)._

Their suspect happens to be one of the worst kind and she's anoyed to no end after five minutes and decides to leave the interrogation to Cho._ (Stumbling out into the hallway on woobly legs)._

Jane wants her to go home and she knows he's right when she starts feeling dizzy, finally passing out a second later._ (Sinking right into his arms in the busy office hallway)._

She's not sure how he manages to take her home, but when she's finally aware of her suroundings again she's sitting on her couch in her living room. Her head on his chest._ (Her hand holding on to his)._

She tells him to go home before het gets sick, too. But he's just shaking his head, telling her he never gets sick anyway._ (And she's too tired to make him leave)._

There are tears burning in her eyes for many reasons, but she's glad she can blame it on her fever.

He starts whispering, telling her something that sounds a lot like a bedtime story and she feels herself drifting of to sleep. _(Her first dreamless sleep in months)._

When she wakes up, he's still sitting beside her. (Reading a book he must have taken from her bookshelf). Her head still on his chest and their hands still clasped together tightly._(A fresh cup of tea already waiting for her on the table)._

(Maybe, she isn't so alone after all).

**.**

**.**

* * *

******Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**  


**AN: Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! Thank you! And a big thank you goes to my beta reader guineapiggie!**


	7. Hero

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: I blame it on the cover version of "Holding Out For A Hero" by Ella Mae Bowen. I know it sounds angsty, but it's not. Just wishful thinking.**

* * *

**Holding Out For A Hero**

**.**

**.**

It's one of those days when everything goes wrong.

Once again she finds herself standing in her office, behind closed doors, yelling at Jane for all that's worth. She's mad at him for embarassing her on yet another crime scene, for ignoring her instructions and therefore almost getting killed.

He tries telling her that it isn't his fault and that he wouldn't have been there in the first place, if she hadn't dragged him along. _(And the thing is, he's right)._ (But she's not going to admit that).

She's about to throw her coffee mug against his head when the door opens and Cho interrupts their bantering by telling her that they finally got a lead on their latest suspect.

She almost sighs in utter relief.

She's out the door in seconds, not looking back once. _(Snapping at Jane to stay in her office until she comes back)._ (Praying that he's going to listen at least once).

.

It's a run down place at the other end of town and she has a bad feeling about the whole thing even before they're breaking down the door.

But it's not until that man is aiming his gun at her, that she notices she's not wearing her vest.

She has a second, maybe even less. _(And all she can think about is him)_. (And who's going to save him when she's gone).

She's closing her eyes in surrender, bracing herself for the impact. _(And she's almost sure she hears Jane screaming her name)._

.

She's shoved down to the floor the same second the gunfire starts.

There's a dead weight on top of her, making her gasp for air. _(Black spots dancing in front_ _of her eyes). _The room filled with gunshoots and shouting. (And someone whispering her name).

_(Wait. What?)_

She opens her eyes to find Jane lying on top of her. _(Shielding her body with his). _(Wearing a bullet proof vest).

"I guess this time you're not mad at me for not listening, huh?"

His self-assured smile makes her want to slap him. But instead she grabs his face with both of her hands. (Crashing her lips against his).

.

It's late and they're sitting side by side on his couch in the bullpen. Listening to the rain drumming against the window.

"So that thing you did today," he starts, setting down his tea cup on the floor. "What does that mean?"

"What did I do?" She asks playfully, unable to hide her smile. "I was kind of hyped up you know."

He chuckles softly, before bending forward and cupping her face gently between his hands. "I could show you." He tells her.

(And then he does).

**.**

**.**

* * *

******Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**  


**AN: Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! Thank you! And a big thank you goes to my beta reader guineapiggie!**


	8. Dancing

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: Once again I'm going to blame it on the cover version of "Holding out for a Hero" by Ella Mae Bowen. I admit, they had me falling for them the second I saw them dancing together. It's probably a little bit angsty, I'm not sure.**

* * *

**And Then We'll Dance To The Morning Light**

**.**

**.**

It's late, but she's still stitting behind her desk in her office, staring at her phone hopefully. Not sure what she's still waiting for. _(They won't call her)._

There are tears blurring her vision and she scolds herself for acting like a child._ (She's an adult for Gods sake). _She isn't sure what she'd been expecting._ (She should have known better). _

And she really shouldn't be mad at either of them, shouldn't feel like bawling her eyes out just_ because of something stupid like that. (It's childish). _But she feels so damn lonely and the increasing pain in her chest isn't helping. _(Happy Birthday, Reese. Happy Birthday)._

She's about to give in to her misery,when the door to her offices swings open almost forcefully and Jane walks just right in.

"God damnit, Jane!" She snaps at him angrily. "Never heard of knocking?" She's wiping away the tears. (_Tyring to hide her distress)._

But he just shrugs. "Meh. No time for that. I need you to come with me."

She groans almost instantly. "What the hell did you do this time, Jane?!" _(She really isn't in the mood for cleaning up another mess)._

"Nothing, I swear," Already pulling her up to her feet. "But you'll see."

.

For some reason she agrees. Slipping on to the passangers seat without arguing._ (Watching the darkness fly by, thinking how much she hates celebrating anyway)._

_._

She's staring at him disbelievingly when they come to a sudden halt in front of a high school building.

"Alright, Jane. What are we doing here?"

"I'll show you," he says beaming cheerfully, before jumping out of his car and waving at her to follow him. She takes a deep breath to compose herself before getting out of the car. _(Bracing herself for whatever is going to come)._

She doesn't even wanna know where he got the keys from and keeps just following him into the building and through the empty hallways brooding. _(Hoping he isn't planning on teaching high school kids)._

"Jane, what are we doing here? I'm tired and I'm hungry and..."

"Almost there, Lisbon, almost there..." And with that he pushes the doors to the gym open, stepping aside with a smile on his face.

For a second she's sure she lost her mind. (Her eyes observing the beautiful sight in front of her).

There are fairylights pulled over dark blue velvet and hung up on the ceiling and all over the walls. _(Glowing like a million stars)._ _(The whole room_ _illuminated in a beautiful warm light). _(Music playing softly from the speakers on the wall).

"Happy Birthday, Teresa," he whispers. "Happy Birthday." _(And she can't keep her tears from falling)._

.

"So you thought I forgot your birthday, did you?" he asks her curiously, brushing away her tears with his thump.

She shrugs slightly. "There are more important things then my birthday, Jane." Trying her best to keep her tears at bay. _(Trying to sound like the confident women she is)_. (But failling miserably).

He just takes her hand then, spinning her around and right into his arms. _(Smiling like a reckless high school boy)._

"Not tonight, Lisbon. Not tonight."

And with that he's pulling her close, his arm around her waist and his free hand closing around hers, before he starts swaying her gracefully through the room.

She gives in right away, leaning her head against his shoulder almost intimately. _(Closing her eyes)._ Her free hand resting softly on his back.

And like that they keep dancing, song after song. (The whole night long). Their bodys pressed together tightly, swaying through the room together in perfect sync. _(Thousands of fairylights glistening in the dark)._

With each song she's pulling him a little closer, holding on a little tighter. _(Her fingers clutching the fabric of his jacket)._ (Memorizing each second). _(Tears building behind closed lids). _

He's holding her even tighter when he notices, pulling her even closer. _(Whispering softly against her ear)._ "I'm here Teresa. I'm here."

(And that's just where she wants him to stay). _(Forever)._ (And Always).

"I'm not going anywhere," he promises.

And she knows he means it.

_(At least for tonight)._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! Thank you! And a big thank you goes to my beta reader guineapiggie!**


	9. Snow White

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Like The Ocean In Winter**

**.**

**.**

Patrick Jane can't help but chuckle at the sound of Teresa Lisbon singing her own version of _Kiss the rain on _her way up to her apartment in the middle of the night.

If someone had told him that she would be such a cute drunk, he would have bought her that bottle of wine years ago.

And he can't help but stare. She looks beautiful with her cheeks all pink and her eyes shimmering in the moonlight. (_Teresa Lisbon_ s_miling and laughing - what a beautiful picture)._

It hadn't been such a good day, but that bottle of wine had loosen her up quite a bit._ (Well maybe a little more)._ (It definitely had served a purpose).

She would probably hate him in the morning. _(At least when he would show up around seven to drive her back to the CBI where her car was still parked). _But right now, the sight was too heartwarming to think about her wrath. _(No matter how much she would make him suffer for that later)._

It takes her a while to get those keys out of her jacket pocket and he has to fight the urge to get them out for her instead. He's glad when they get safely into her apartment without any of her neighbours complaining about her singing at 1am.

He keeps watching her stagger on wobbly legs in the direction of her couch, sinking into the soft cushions with a sigh. _(Still humming that song). _He closes the door behind him, making his way towards her, smiling at the sight of her sleeping form.

And he's almost sure he's seen a simliar picture in one of Charlottes fairy tale books once. _(And it's almost like he could hear his daughters voice whispering at him)._

_(She looks like Snow White, Daddy). (You have to kiss her awake)._

He bends down hastily, taking off Lisbons shoes with trembling fingers. _(Trying to wipe those memories from his mind)._ Grabing the blanket from the armrest almost forcefully and tucking her in.

It's just then that she gets a sudden halt of his vest.

"You smell good Jane," she mumbles, catching him by surprise. _  
_

"I smell good huh," he can't help but laugh at her statement . "What do I smell like?"

"Like the Ocean in winter," she whispers. Opening her eyes and letting her fingers trail down the sides of his face. _(Suddenly fully awake)._ "Like snowflakes on a cold day in the middle of december."

And he realizes too late that her face is far to close against his own. _(Her sweet breath hot on his skin). _

And before he knows what's happening her lips are on his.

It's sweet and tender, innocent. (_A kiss full of trust and love)._ (Tasting like red wine and hope). It lasts only a split second, but it feels like a lifetime. _(An adorable smile playing on her lips when they finally part)._

_(There you got your kiss, Charlotte)._

He drinks in her sight for yet another second- _(memorizing this moment)-_ hiding it somewhere in the back of his mind. _(Before taking her hands softly into his own_ _and before gently shoving her hands away)._

"You should sleep," he tells her gently. "I'll be back in the morning."

"Mmhh."Her eye lids start to flicker and he keeps watching her snuggling into the cushions even further. _(Smiling happily). _And he can't resist to bend down and kiss her again- _(briefly)_- whispering. "Sleep well, my love."

(Thinking he should probably bring wine to the office more often).

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: Wishful thinking I know. ********Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! Thank you! And a big thank you goes to my wonderful beta reader guineapiggie! (If you got some free time you should take a look at her heartbreaking beautiful stories!)**


	10. Anytime

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: This time I do know where this came from and I can tell you, since I don't have Jane around to fight those horrible things, it wasn't funny. And I'm not buying flowers again for the rest of my life. *lol***

* * *

**For You Anytime**

**.**

**.**

It's a heart-wrenching scream that makes Patrick Jane jump up from his couch in the middle of the night. _(He's expecting a blood bath, a serial_ _killer,_ _dead CBI Agents piled up in the office hallway)_. (And starts running).

He comes to a sudden halt in the doorframe of the kitchenette where he finds the source of said scream._ (But it's not what he thought he would find)._

It's Teresa Lisbon standing in a kitchen corner, horror writen all over her face. _(Staring at the other side of the room)._ And it takes him quite a while until he spots the reason for her panic. _(Two maggots crawling over the kitchen counter)._

And for a split second he can't stop himself from laughing. The women that goes after a serial killer all by herself - _(without thinking twice)_ - scared to death because of maggots. (Once again).

He makes a step into the room and stops laughing quickly, when he gets a better look at her face. She looks like she's about to faint or throw up. (Or both). And he's not sure if he wants to deal with either of that, so he makes another step forward putting a hand on the small of her back and shoving her gently out of the room.

She follows him willingly and doesn't even try to argue when he makes her sit on the couch in her office and tells her to bend forward and put her head between her knees. _(And breathe)._

He keeps watching her for a second, before he tells her he's going to slay those horrible creatures -_(and he's pretty sure he makes her laugh for a second there)-_ before he goes back to the kitchen.

He takes a towel to get those maggots of the counter and dumps them in the trashcan -_(making sure they stay there)-_ before he takes a look through the drawers and cabinets. _(To make sure there aren't more of them)._

And he does find a lot of nasty fast food stuff in there -_(someone should talk to Rigsby about that)-_ but luckily no other insects. He fetchs her a fresh glass of water before finally going back to her office.

"They're gone", he tells her proudly. _(Sitting down beside her)._

"You're sure?" she asks, looking up at him doubtfully.

He nods. "I guess, they came with those flowers Rigsby got VanPelt today."

He wants to hand her the water, but she just stares at him like he's lost his mind.

"You really think I'm going to eat or drink anything out of there ever again?"

He sighs. "They weren't in the cupboards, Lisbon. I looked in every drawer, in every cabinet to make sure." But the look on her face makes clear she's not convinced. _(Not in the slightest)._

He shakes his head before putting the glass down on the floor. _(Already pretty sure he wouldn't see her go into that kitchen for at least two months)._

And of course he remembers the last time something like that had happened. _(He had been the one catching her before she could hit her head when she fainted). (_But this time there had been only two of them and not a box full of flesh eating bugs).

_(But it still had been enough to shock her)._

One day he would've to ask her what childhood memory made her scared like that. (But not right now). _(With her hands still shaking and that sickly pale face). _

He stays silent for a while, until she looks up at him again. _(Her embarassed expression almost adorable)._

"Could you drive me home?"

For a second he wants to make some fun comment, but it's that fearful shimmering in her eyes that makes him restrain.

"Of course," he answers therefore, helping her up from the couch. Leading her out into the hallway and into the direction of the elevator. _(His hand still on the small of her back)._

"Thank you, Jane," she mutters finally. And he can't help but smile.

"Anytime for you, Lisbon. Anytime."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: ********Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! Thank you! And a big thank you goes to my wonderful beta reader guineapiggie! **


	11. Snowflakes

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: I promise there's a happy ending. ****  
**

* * *

**Merry Christmas, Teresa**

**.**

**.**

Teresa Lisbon hates Christmas._ (Well, of course not the original reason people started to celebrate this day 2000 years ago)._ (She's a Catholic after all).

She just hates everything else.

She hates those stupid decorations, those annoying songs and those sweaters and coffee mugs with reindeers on it. _(And all those sickly sweet looking cookies)._

She hates Christmas trees and fairylights and she hates buying presents for her ignorant little brothers and sending them through the whole country. _(Knowing she won't even get a Christmas card in return)._

She hates those carol singers waiting on her doorstep and she really can't stand those mistletoes. _(Who the hell started that rite by the way)?_

Usually she tries her best to stay away from the office over the holidays. Takes some time off. _(Or just calls in sick)_. Because she just can't stand those joyful people around her. _(And she knows people can't stand her bad mood either)._

But this year there's too much going on at the office and there's no way she could take a day off and she doesn't even dare to call in sick, because she's almost sure Hightower would just send her an ambulance to escort her back to the headquarters if necessary. _(And that just makes her even more grumpy)._

.

When she comes into the bullpen on Christmas Eve and gets a look at those decorations VanPelt hung up the other day, she wants to scream. _(She doesn't of course). _(She's Teresa Lisbon after all).

Instead she slams the door to her office just a little too loud, closing the blinds almost immediately and burys herself behind a stack of paperwork on her desk.

.

It's Jane who barges into her office only ten minutes later. (Carrying a coffee mug and a plate). _(Of course with Santa Claus and reindeers on it)._

"What do you think you're doing?" She snaps at him.

"I thought I would come by and cheer you up with freshly brewed coffee and some of those delicious cookies from Lucy." He tells her with an innocent smile on his face.

"Who's Lucy? And why on earth do you think that would cheer me up in the first place?"

"Lucy is the head of accounting. And those cookies are simply the best. You're going to love them."

"No, I don't want them", she shakes her head in disgust. "Just give them to Rigsby, or something."

"Oh come on grumpy. Try at least one of them," he tries to assure her. (Closing the door behind him and placing the mug and the plate carefully on her desk).

"Jane, I have work to do," she says impatiently. _(Not in the mood for him watching over her). _But like always he doesn't even listen. Instead he settles himself on her couch with a sigh.

"What's it with you and Christmas?" He asks her then, looking up at her curiously. "I mean there are plenty of people who can't stand all this stuff but you…"

"I'm what?" She's raising her eyebrows, already completely annoyed with this conversation.

"You're so full of anger. The whole hallway is scared of you."

"What do you want me to do? Sing Christmas songs? Wear a sweater with Rudolf the red nose reindeer on it?" When she sees the grin spreading all over his face she just wants to slap him._ (And herself for bringing it up in the first place)._

"Don't even think about it," she mutters angrily, putting her pen down and staring out of her window instead. "It's too sunny anyway," she adds grumpily. "And too warm."

"Well, that's the weather you're going to get living in California, Lisbon."

She doesn't even bother answering this time and just keeps staring into the sunny morning. Trying to ignore those Christmas songs and laughter coming from the bullpen. _(Whose idea had it been to losen the office rules around this tim of the year anyway)?_

"Tell me."

"Tell you what, Jane?"

"Why you hate it so much. Christmas I mean. There must be a reason and I'm curious"

"No."

"Lisbon."

"Just leave me alone, Jane." She hates her voice for breaking._ (And herself for those tears building in her eyes). _And he must have seen them too, because he falls silent.

(She hates Christmas)_. (She really does)._

She hears him mumbling something that sounds a lot like _I'm sorry,_ before finally taking that damn mug and those cookies away from her desk. _(Leaving her alone again)._

.

No one comes looking for her for the rest of the day_ -(not even Jane)-_ and she's thankful for that.

She keeps herself busy with her paperwork, glad no one gets murdered. _(Counting the seconds until she's able to put the last folder down)._ (Ready to leave).

She casts a side glance in the direction of the bullpen, thinking she should wish her team at least nice holidays. But the sight of Rigsby in a reindeer sweater is enough to make her run. _(Literally speaking)._

She hates Christmas. (She really does).

.

A few hours later she finds herself sitting in a jersey shirt on her couch in her living room. Trying hard to ignore those cheerful Christmas songs coming from her neighbours.

She sighs, taking another sip from her bourbon. _(Wishing she'd started drinking hours ago)._ (Thinking about taking a sleeping pill and crying herself to sleep). When a weird noise outside her window makes her look up again.

And when she does, she can't help but wonder if she's really that drunk already.

She stands up unsteady, placing her glass on a bookshelf on her way to the door. And she can't help but stare at the sight before her, when she finally steps outside of her apartment. She knows it can't be real. (It's impossible). _(But it looks like it's snowing)._

(No, it is snowing).

She looks up into the sky _-(watching hundreds)-_ millions of snowflakes falling down to earth._ (Putting a white blanket over her house entrance)._

"Is that a smile I see?!"

Startled she spins around and finds Jane leaning casually on the wall. _(A proud smile all over his handsome face)._

"I knew that would work," he tells her grining.

"You? But how did you…? I mean… " she stammers. _(Unable to compose a coherent sentence). _(Maybe she was indeed a little tipsy).

He just laughs, before making a step toward her and pointing into the dark. "A snow machine, Lisbon.

(And suddenly it makes sense even in her state).

"Please tell me you didn't burgle a film set somewhere in Hollywood," she asks him alarmed. But he just waves her off.

"Meh, Lisbon. No need to worry. Someone owed me a favour, that's all."

It's enough to calm her and she reachs out her hands to catch a few snowflakes on their way down. "It feels so real," she whispers amazed. Unable to keep that smile from spreading over her face. "It's beautiful, Jane."

And it is. She can't remember how long it had been since she'd been able to touch snowflakes._ (Maybe the last time she went to visit one of her brothers in New York almost five years ago)._

She can't stop herself from standing up on her tiptoes_ -(realizing just then that she's barefooted)-_ kissing Jane gently on his cheek.

"Thank you," she tells him, resting her hand just a second too long on his chest. _(Wondering if he always smelled that good)._ (Wondering if his eyes always have been blue like the ocean).

"Have you been drinking, Lisbon?" It's his voice that brings her back to her senses. But only for a second. _(Before she realizes that his lips are just milimeters away from her own). _And instead of an actual answer she just kisses him. _(Blame it on the bourbon if you want)._

For a second she's sure he's going to push her away, but to her own surprise he doesn't. Instead his hands find a way to her face, cupping it softly. _(Her lips colliding with his)._

He tastes like earl grey and she's sure he can still taste the bourbon on her own lips. _(It's soft and tender)._ And rough and greedy at the same time. (And she doesn't want it to stop ever again).

"You're not going to tell me though, are you?" he asks her playfully, when they finally part. "Why you hate Christmas so much, I mean."

She can't help but smile. _(He just can't give up, can he?)_

"No, Jane. I won't."

"Well at least I tried," he all but shrugs before taking her hand into his own, spinning her around and pulling her close. _(Her back resting against his chest)._ Both of them looking up into the sky and watching hundreds of snowflakes falling down to earth.

And when he whispers _Merry Christmas, Teresa_, she can't stop thinking that maybe she doesn't hate Christmas so much after all.

**.**

**.**

* * *

******Disclamer: I own nothing, Everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! Thank you! And a big thank you goes to my wonderful beta reader guineapiggie!  
**


	12. Water

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Let Me Warm You Up**

**.**

**.**

It must be the most annoying case in history or maybe it's just Jane being Jane._ (Teresa Lisbon isn't sure)._

It's late -_(or early)-_ depends on how you look at it. And she's tired and hungry. _(And grumpy how Jane said an hour ago). _And the truth is he's right.

But that's not really a big surprise now, is it?

She can't remember when she slept more than an hour in a row and she's pretty sure the last thing she got to eat had been that bear claw he brought her yesterday. _(Or that day before?)_

Honestly, she can't even remember that. _(But that would at least explain the dizziness she's fighting since she got out of the car)._

"Ah there you're, Lisbon! Ready to catch a killer?"

Right. That's what all the fuss had been about in the first place. _(The reason she's standing here in the harbour in the middle of the night)._

"Would you finally enlighten me how you plan on doing that?" she asks him impatiently, finally turning around to face him.

"Aw come on, Lisbon, where would be the fun in that?"

She can't help but roll her eyes at him.

"I don't want to have fun, Jane. I just want to get this over with so I can go home."

"And do what? More paperwork?" he ask her mockingly and she has to fight the urge to punch his nose. But before she even has the chance to do so, he disappears again somewhere behind a boat. _(And she's simply too tired to go after him)._

She sighs before letting her eyes wander over the docks. She really should be at home right now sleeping. (And not standing out there in the freezing cold in the middle of the night to catch a murderer).

But at least it wasn't raining like it had almost the whole day.

_(Great, she's sunken that low she's already thankful for the weather, she can't help but scold herself). _(Not a miracle even Jane was making fun of her).

She spins around to go looking for him, when a new wave of dizziness hits her so unexpected she's stumbling. (Blindly reaching for something to hold on to).

She staggers a few steps forward, closing her eyes. _(Pretty sure she can hear Jane calling her name from somewhere)._

Just a second later someone's running past her and the next thing she knows, she's pushed back roughly._ (Falling)._ (Crashing into ice cold water).

.

No matter how much she tries she can't keep her teeth from chattering.

Her whole body is trembling and neither Janes jacket nor the blanket Cho found in the back of the CBI Van can change the fact that she's completely soaked and freezing.

"We're almost there, Lisbon." Jane tells her the third time in the past couple of minutes, fiddling once again at the heater of his car in an helpless attempt to make it work.

"I'm sorry Lisbon, really." He's still watching her worridly from the drivers seat. (And she really isn't sure what he's apologizing for exactly).

"But hey, at least we got the killer right?" He gives her a smile and she just wants to roll her eyes at him. _(Hurray)._

When he finally gets his car parked in front of her apartment, her body hurts so much she has to fight hard to hold the tears back.

Somehow she manages to open the passanger door by herself and makes her way out _-(just to stumble halfway over her own feet)-_ and it's Jane who keeps her from falling. _(Worry written all over his face)._

"Maybe Cho was right. Maybe we should have called an ambulance, Lisbon."

"I'm fine," she mutters through clenched teeth, loathing her trembling body with a burning passion. (Holding on to him for the whole way back up to her apartment).

And she just wants to scream or die in sheer embarassment, when she realizes her own hands are shaking so much she can't even get the damn keys out of her dripping jacket.

She can't do anything instead of watching him taking the keys out for her instead and opening the door for her. _(One of his self assured smiles all over his face)._

She feels stupid and she's mad at him _-(the whole thing is his fault after all)-_ and she already knows she's going to make him suffer for this one. (As soon as she stops feeling like she got caught in a freaking ice block).

When they finally manage to get into her apartment she's horribly aware of the fact that her living room is a mess. And she remembers wearly that she planned on cleaning up this weekend.

She spots far too many clothes spread over the floor and her couch, a few take out lunch boxes on her kitchen counter and a empty bottle of wine on her desk. _(Great). _(But it's not like she planned on bringing someone home with her tonight, right?)

"Hey, Lisbon, are you still with me?"

She looks up, to find Jane staring at her with a worried expression on his face._ (And she's almost relieved to find him far too busy looking at her instead of her living room floor)._

She wants to answer him, but the only sound that comes out of her mouth is her teeth chattering so much it starts to hurt.

He mumbles something, some joke about messy women, but it's suddenly pretty hard to get what he's talking about. _(Did he really just say that messy women are good in bed?)_

(Maybe Cho had been right after all and they should have called an ambulance).

She's feeling sick all of a sudden, grabbing his arm just a little tighter, trying her best to hold herself on her own feet. And before she has time to react she's swept up her feet and carefully placed in his arms.

(And then everything turns dark).

.

When she comes back to her senses she's sitting fully clothed in her bathtub, hot water splashing down around her. _(And Jane kneeling beside her on the bathroom tiles looking like he's about to faint). _(That's definitely someting she didn't expect to see).

"What happened?" she whispers, still feeling a little dizzy.

"You passed out on me. Don't you remember?"

She's not sure._ (Maybe?)_

"You were still cold and I just didn't know what else to do," he explains pointing at her position in the bathtub._ (And she could have sworn she saw him blush)._

It takes her a while to convince him she's not going to faint again and even longer to assure him he can leave her alone so she can finally get out of her soaked clothes.

She keeps standing under the shower until the water runs cold, before she grabs herself a towel and makes her way into her bedroom on woobly legs. _(And it seems to take her a lifetime to get dressed again)._

When she finally manages to pull her jersey shirt over her head, she walks her way back downstairs. _(Her hands grabing the banister on her way down)._

"Feeling better?" he asks her the second he spots her on the stairs, already on his way to help her down.

"I'm fine," she mumbles, waving him off almost angrily, while walking to the couch by herself. _(But the truth is she's not fine). _(She's tired and freezing and still feeling slightly sick)_._ Maybe she swallowed a lot more water than she thought she did.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

She looks up to find Jane standing beside her. But this time she's not answering. Instead she takes the cup of tea he's holding thankfully in her own, taking a sip. _(And another). (And another)_. Trying to warm herself up.

He puts it back down on the table for her a second later, when it's empty. Pulling a blanket from the armrest and wrapping it softly around her.

"I hate you, you know that, right?" she mumbles tiredly, her body still trembling. _(And she tries her best to look furious). _(Pretty sure it's not working anyway).

"I know," he sighs. "And I promise the next time we're near a pool you can push me right in. Deal?"

"You're so funny, Jane."

"I know". He smiles. "But just for the record, if you would eat once or twice a day you probably wouldn't pass out in the first place."

"I didn't!"

"Well not entirely maybe, but the only reason you didn't saw him coming was because you were feeling to dizzy to keep your eyes open."

"It's your fault I don't have time to eat," she mutters sulkily.

He just shrugs. "Sure, if you say so."

Instead of answering she just looks away, trying hard to stop her body from shaking. Wishing he would just leave her alone already, so she could curl up on her couch and get some sleep.

(But obviously he wasn't thinking about leaving anytime soon).

Out of the corner of her eye she watches him sit down beside her sighing. "Come on Lisbon, I can't watch this any longer. Let me warm you up. Like you said the whole thing is my fault anyway."

She can't help but stare at him. _(Did he lose his mind?)_

"Lisbon, come on. I'm not going to bite you," he says, signalizing her with open arms to come closer.

He can't be serious. _(Can he?)_

But she just wants her body to stop trembling so she can finally get some sleep. _(And so she just gives in). _She slips closer, letting him embrance her in his arms._ (Her head coming to a rest against his chest)._

He smells like tea and something else she can't put a finger on it._ (And he's so warm). _She can already feel her body relax.

"If I'd known it would be that easy to get you, I would have pushed you in the water myself, " he joks, wrapping the blanket tighter around her.

"If you're going to tell that anyone, I swear…" she mumbles wearily. _(Already on the verge of falling asleep). _

"Come on, Lisbon, who would believe me anyway?" he whispers and pulls her even closer against him.

"Hmm..." is all she can muster, feeling herself drifting of to sleep.

.

Patrick Jane can't help but smile at the sight of Teresa Lisbon huddled up against his chest. _(Peacefully sleeping in his arms). _

(Her fingers holding on to his vest tightly).

He keeps watching her, glad to see her cheeks finally turning pink again. And he can't stop himself from fetching his phone out of his pants and taking a picture.

_(Just in case no one is going to believe him in the morning)._

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Disclamer: I own nothing, everything belongs to their rightful owners.**

**AN: ********Thank you to everyone who's taking the time to read and/or review my stories, that really means the world to me! Thank you! And a big thank you goes to my wonderful beta reader guineapiggie! **


End file.
